


Gutten Min

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Male Lactation, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: After being dragged to a party at the Avengers compound by Thor, Loki runs into some unexpected issues and gets some help from an unlikely new friend.





	Gutten Min

Music thumped around the room, drowning out the voices of the various people gathered at the newly built Avengers compound. As much as he hadn't wanted to come, Loki had to admit that he was enjoying the drinks that just seemed to keep coming. Loki's eyes scanned the room, searching for Thor. His chest was starting to feel painfully tight and the anxiety continued to build the longer he didn't have Thor in his sight. He kept searching, the pain in his chest building up to the point that it made his eyes water. When he couldn't take it anymore he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, stalking off to a nearby hallway in search of a bathroom to try to relieve some of the pressure. By the time he found it, he could feel the slight wetness of his nipples leaking into the cotton padding of his shirt. Unbuttoning it, he pulled it open and pressed at the hardness of his chest. A slight whine of relief worked its way out of his mouth when the shirt was no longer constricting him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him how grateful he was that he wasn't actually a woman, since he assumed the pain would only be worse if he had breasts. Kneading his palm into the muscles of his pec, he tried to convince it to release more of the milk that was threatening to burst from him moments before. The feeling of his palm, though, only made him tense up and wince away. Slamming his hand down on the porcelain sink, he let out a low growl of pain. It distracted him so much that he hardly registered the bathroom door opening. 

"Hey, are you okay?" A young voice spoke from the doorway. "I, um, I heard some stuff and I thought maybe you'd had too much to drink. Do you need some help?" 

Loki let out a bitter laugh. "Not the kind of help you can provide, unfortunately. You haven't seen my brother, have you? Loud. Large. Blonde. Hard to miss him, really." He tried to keep the sharp edge out of his voice, knowing that his current predicament was hardly the boy's fault, but he could hear the way that the pain laced his words with venom. 

"Thor? I think I heard him say something to Mr. Stark about going to bed. He drank a lot. Like, a lot, a lot." He cleared his throat awkwardly, taking a moment to realize who he was speaking to. "You must be Loki, then? I've heard a lot about you. Thor says you're amazing. Whatever you need, I- I'll do my best to help you. I'm Peter, by the way." 

A fresh wave of pain washed through Loki, causing his knees to wobble. Peter was at his side in an instant, steadying him with a truly shocking amount of strength. Without truly meaning to, he allowed Peter to support most of his weight. 

"Thank you," Loki sighed. "I have," he paused, trying to come up with some way to explain his biology to a (very young) Midgardian, "a bit of a complicated problem. Generally, Thor would help, but apparently he has decided to drink himself into a coma." 

"Just let me know what to do." Peter's voice didn't even sound strained from supporting Loki's weight. While he may not completely understand whatever it was that Loki was going through, he had a lot of empathy for people who were going through some stuff and couldn't explain it to anyone around them. He hadn't had his powers for very long and still constantly found himself in the same kind of situations. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to. There's a lot of weird around here lately, so not much surprises me anymore." 

"Perhaps the bathroom isn't the best place," Loki's voice trailed off. 

Peter nodded. "Okay. There's a guest room down the hall. I can help you get there." He paused, listening to the sounds of the party to try and gauge where everyone was before speaking again. "I don't hear anyone nearby."

Loki took a moment to consider other options before nodding. The pain in his chest had grown so unbearable that the idea of someone seeing him in such a state moved to be only a minor concern. 

"Okay, come on." 

They managed to slip into one of the guest bedrooms without incident, something that Loki was sure he would be grateful for at a later time when he was no longer in agony. Peter deposited him on a large bed where he flopped backwards, clawing at his chest out of instinct. He yanked his hand away quickly, remembering that Peter was still in the room. Peter's eyebrows knit together in concern, wondering if he was going to need to get help from someone in medical.

"Please," Loki whined, losing what was left of his self-control. "Make it stop or just kill me." 

"Tell me what to do." Peter worried at his lip, sitting down on the bed next to Loki's waist. 

Loki groaned, hands coming up to grip his own hair. "I make milk sometimes. When it doesn't get  _ dealt with _ it hurts. Just… suck it out. Drink it, spit it on the floor, I don't care, just make this stop." Tears pricked at his eyes and he did his best to stop them from rolling down his cheeks. This time, he wasn't sure if it was the pain or the embarrassment that caused them. 

Peter took a moment to process what Loki had said. "Okay. Alright. Thor makes lightning from his fingers. Wanda can tear people in half with her magic. Carol can fucking  _ fly _ . This isn't even like, in the top five weirdest things I've seen  _ this week _ . Can you maybe just scoot up the bed more?" 

Slightly in shock, Loki quickly obliged. He positioned himself in the center of the large bed, giving Peter access to both sides of his chest. Peter kicked his shoes and socks off before bringing his legs up onto the bed. He was suddenly very grateful that he had worn sweatpants. He moved awkwardly, limbs in all the wrong places, but at least some small part of Loki found it endearing. He was trying, after all, which was more than could be said for Thor at that very moment. 

"Here," Loki said softly, growing impatient. 

Reaching forward, Loki guided Peter to lay mostly on top of him. Given how strong he had proven to be, Loki was surprised at the loose softness of Peter's limbs when he positioned them for him. Loki winced when the boy accidentally brushed his chest, but managed to maneuver him into a reasonable position easily enough. He moved one hand into the messy brown mop of hair on Peter's head, using it to bring his mouth over his nipple. As if by instinct, Peter took over, taking all of Loki's nipple and some of the skin around it into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and Loki wondered briefly if he might actually be enjoying himself. Peter mouthed at him softly, encouraging the milk to flow from him. Loki felt the tears roll down his cheeks as waves of relief flooded him, even though only half of the pressure was releasing. His hand stayed in Peter's hair, gently stroking through it.

Peter wasn't sure why he expected milk from a male god from another world to taste like cow milk, but the milk in his mouth did not taste like cow milk at all. It was somehow sweet and savory at the same time and so much creamier than any milk he had ever tasted. There was a hint of something else in it that he could only assume was the taste of Loki. It made his eyes roll back into his head. The hand that was draped over Loki fisted into the sheets, searching for something to cling to. 

Loki could tell when the flow of milk slowed by the more urgent way that Peter sucked at him. His tongue pressed into the muscles of Loki's breast, drawing every drop from it until it was left with a dull aching, like he had lifted something particularly heavy. He used the hand in Peter's hair to gently lift him off, smiling slightly at the soft whine that came from his throat. As soon as they were repositioned, Peter's mouth was wrapped around his other nipple, giving it the same tender treatment that he had the first. Loki sighed, finally relaxing fully as the pressure in his chest disappeared. He listened to the soft sighs and happy noises that Peter made, petting through his hair. He wondered if Peter was even aware of it when he had looked so blissfully dazed. 

Peter's limbs were completely slack when Loki felt the familiar emptiness that came with being drained. Loki didn't have the heart to move the boy, though, as peaceful as he looked. Every so often, Peter's mouth would give a gentle roll. Loki sighed happily, realizing that Peter had fallen asleep. His hand continued to idly pet through Peter's soft hair as his own eyelids grew heavy. Vaguely, he wondered what Thor would have to say when the sun came up and he realized what had happened. But, he decided, that would be Future-Loki's problem. Right-Now-Loki was too busy enjoying the sound of Peter's soft breathing and the occasional mouthing at his breast that eventually lulled him into one of very few dreamless sleeps he'd had in many years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 3am after taking probably too many sleeping pills. Please be gentle <3


End file.
